One Night, One Child
by RavenRose7
Summary: Sequal to Love Notes and Teddy Bears. Raven finds out something life-changing and leaves the titans without even saying good-bye. Can Beast Boy and the others find her in time to find out the life-changing thing and bring Raven back?
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys!! I know it's been forever and I promised the sequal soon but i've been so busy! here we go though! Enjoy!!)

One Night, One Child

Chapter One

Leaving behind love

Raven sat in her room, eyes closed tightly as she thought about the call she had just gotten.  
It had been about a month since the night on the rooftop and what had happened afterwards. Finally she managed to catch her breath and shake her head. She couldn't tell Beast Boy...

"I'll have to leave the titans..." She murmered and nodded, standing up. The month with Beast Boy had been wonderful, though they never talked about what had happened, saying they had gone to fast but were together now and that's what mattered. Raven walked to her door and slowly made her way to the living room,  
happy to find that only Robin was there.

"R-robin...I need to talk to you." Raven said almost as soon as she walked in.

"What is it Raven? Did something happen?" RObin asked, immediatly walking over to her as he saw that she seemed a bit distressed. Always being protective over the titans, especially Raven, made him worried at anything.

"In a way...Robin I'm..I have to leave the titans." Raven said quickly, though it pained her to even say it.

"What?! Why!?...DId Beast Boy do something!?" Robin almost shotued, halfway between worry and anger.

He did something...a month ago. Knowledge said in her mind but Raven ignored her distracting emotions.

"N-no it's not his fault. Robin please don't ask questions...I'm sorry." Raven said softly, wrapping her arms protectivly around her stomach.

"How long will you be gone Raven? You can't leave us!" Robin exclaimed then noticed her arms and frowned.

"I don't know how long...I have to Robin!" Raven replied, looking at the ground and Robin sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If it's for the reason I think then fine..." Was all he said, then looked at her briefly for a moment before walking out of the living room. He had never been good with situation's like that and now was no exception.

Raven stood in the center of her room now, staring at the packed bag on her bed and knowing that she couldn't stay.  
So far Robin was the only one that knew she was going...but then again maybe that was for the best. Finally she sighed and sat down, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and began to write. It took her about 30 minutes to get the letter right but finally she did and slowly set it on her bed, picking up her bag.

"This is good-bye.." Raven said to herself and sank into the shadows, teleporting away.

Beast Boy was in the living room, playing video games with Cyborg and listening to Starfire ramble on about different Tameranian things.

"And then there is the celebration of Glorflarg that I am sure you all would love!" Starfire suddenly exclaimed, turning a circle in the air happily and causing Beast Boy to look back at her, with a annoyed look.

"Star can you please stop!" Beast Boy exclaimed in annoyance.

Starfire looked hurt for a moment then simply didn't say anything and went into the kitchen, murmering to herself about making the Cursed Florplarg pudding to make him turn purple. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy and set his controller down.

"Whoa BB what's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked, frowning.

"Nothing okay?! I'm just wondering where Rae is...I havn't seen her all day and it's past lunch..." Beast Boy replied.

"I can not locate Robin either! Perhaps they have gone to the mall of shopping like Raven and I have or they are training?" Starfire caleld from the kitchen and Cyborg nodded.

"Don't worry BB, I'm sure it's nothing..." He replied and picked his controller back up.

Beast Boy shook his head and stood up. "I'm gonna go look for Rae all the same..." He replied and headed off into the hallway.  
Soon he came to Raven's room and knocked on the door lightly, but of course got no response.

"Rae?!" He called, knocking again. "Raven!" Beast Boy sighed and opened it a bit, then all of the way. "Not in here..." He commented to himself and saw the note on the bed. "What's that..." He asked, going over and picking it up.

Titans-  
I don't really know how to say this, but I'm leaving. By the time you read this note I will probably already have gone but still I needed a way to say good-bye and I guess I just couldn't do it in person. I will try and come see you all at some point but I don't think it will be soon. Good-bye. -Raven

Beast Boy's eyes went wide as he read this, as sorrow overwhelmed him. "N-no..." He murmered and tossed the note down, as anger followed the sorrow.

"SHE CAN'T DO THIS!...Doesn't even give a reason why she left...she doesn't even say good-bye to me!" Beast Boy shouted and collapsed to his knees, not knowing whether to be heart-broken or furious with the girl he knew he loved.

(Okay so there is that and I am posting chapter two reaally soon!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys!! Chapter Two of ON,OC coming your way!! Woooo!! happy and hyper Enjoy!!)

One Night, One Child

Chapter Two

Days to Months

Beast Boy had finally decided on heart-break and spent the next month in a spiral of depression.  
He wouldn't play video games, barley ate, and for that matter rarely left his room no matter how much the Titans tried to coax him out. Battles had become a lot harder to win, just for the fact of not having Raven on the team and Beast Boy not really caring. He now sat on the roof, in the same spot he had talked to Raven so many times, and stared out at the water. The pain was worse than when Terra had died, he knew that even if he didn't want to admit it, becuase he didn't know why Raven had left him.

"What did I do wrong..." Beast Boy murmered to himself and reached into his pocket, pulling out her picture.  
Still in love with her, he knew that too, though he couldn't forgive her for leaving him. Why should he.  
Suddenly a voice behind him made him look up and his eyes went wide.

"Hello Beast Boy..." The girl with blonde hair stood there, hands clasped behind her back and smiled.

"T-t-terra!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping up and, though he would feel guilty later, letting all thoughts of Raven fly from his mind.

Terra nodded, still smiling and moved forwerd a bit. "I don't really know what to say...it's great to see you." She said, in the same voice that had at one time melted Beast Boy.

"I-i can't believe it's you!" Beast Boy exclaimed, dashing over and hugging her tightly, causing her to laugh and hug him back.

"Well it is me silly!" Terra replied, still smiling. She hadn't really though she'd be welcomed this much, but knew it wouldn't matter soon. Second chances by certain people only came once...

"I-i know! It's wonderful! Come on, let's go tell the others!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the tower.

Soon Terra was reintroduced, and was told about everything that had happened. While Robin, Starefire, and Cyborg still missed Raven,  
they hadn't seen Beast Boy this happy in a month and decided to let him be. Terra and Beast Boy were just like before, immediatly playing games and talking like she had never been gone but the others knew it was different, especially Robin but still nothing was said about it. As weeks passed, Terra was accepted back into the team and on the surface it seemed like Beast Boy had almost forgotten about Raven. Life went as normally as it could, battles and hanging out with still no word from the former Titan untill one day, 7 months after she had left, a note from Raven came and that changed everything.

Titans-  
I know I havn't seen or talked to you all in so long but I think about you every day. I am living in the city,  
and am doing good enough.  
-Raven

The note was short, and Robin was the frist to read it. He didn't know what to do or say so he simply passed it around the group and watched everyone's reactions.

"Well...it is good Raven is in good health." Starefire commented and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I guess..." Was all Beast Boy said as he stood up, and turned to go.

Cyborg suddenly stood up as well. "I guess?...Is that all you have to say man?" He exclaimed, upset of Beast Boy's lack of emotion.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Yeah it is..." He said simply and that only upset Cyborg even more.

"WHy don't you miss her like we do!? You cared about her before!" Cyborg exclaimed and Beast Boy turned towerds him angrily.

"Who says I don't miss her!? I did care about her and I still do!" Beast Boy shouted, glancing at Terra for a moment before sighing.

"You sure don't act like it..." Cyborg replied and stormed off to the garage to work on his car.

Beast Boy watched him go and shook his head, looking at the others then walking off to his own room.

Terra looked over at Starefire and Robin, remaining silent and Robin sighed, shaking his head. "I think it's time we found Raven..." He finally said and Starefire looked over at him.

"But we have been trying for a long time..." Starefire said and Robin nodded.

"I know but now we have this note and that might help us...she's in the city." Robin replied and stood up, walking to the computer.

(No tmy best chapter but I was rushed...I know i did a big time skip but that's because the main story centers around what happens in the future! I hope you liked! Please Review!!) 


End file.
